This specification relates generally to mobile devices.
When a person travels abroad, emergencies can occur. For example, the person can become injured in an accident, be a victim of a crime, or lose their travel documents. In such situations, having knowledge of contact information for local emergency services or the pertinent consular services can be beneficial.
A person may gather emergency services and consular services information before traveling. However, the process of gathering the information can be time-consuming, especially if the person's itinerary includes stops in multiple countries. Given the many preparations a person often makes before traveling abroad, a person may neglect to gather the information entirely. A person may try to rely on local individuals or a phonebook for emergency services or consular services information while abroad, but such assistance may not be readily available when an emergency does occur.